Sister Nayik Lillu
Character Name: Nayik Lillu Player Name: MikeD. Home World: Schola Progenium Career Path: Adepta Sororitas Rank: Novice Physical Attributes Gender: Female Age: 21 Quirk: Opinionated Build: Lean Height: 1.6m Weight: 130lbs. Skin Colour: Fair Hair Colour: Brown Eye Colour: Blue Divination: “Trust in your fear” - +2 Agility, +1 Fate Wounds: 12 Fate Points: 4 Characteristics Weapon Skill: 35 Ballistic Skill: 49 Strength: 32 (Bonus: 3) Toughness: 35 (Bonus: 3) Agility: 41 (Bonus: 4) Intelligence: 35 (Bonus: 3) Perception: 45 (Bonus: 4) Willpower: 50 (Bonus: 5) Fellowship: 31 (Bonus: 3) Traits Schola Education – gave skills Skill at Arms – gave talents Sheltered Upbringing - -10 to all Charm, Command, Deceive and Scrutiny checks when dealing with the worst of humanity. Talents Melee Weapon Training (primitive) Basic Weapon Training (SP) Basic Weapon Training (primitive) Pistol Training (SP) Pistol Training (Las) Pure Faith Dodge Basic Skills Literacy (Int) Common Lore (Administratum) (Int) Common Lore (Ecclesiary) (Int) Common Lore (Imperial Creed) (Int) Common Lore (Imperium) (Int) Common Lore (War) (Int) Scholastic Lore (Philosophy) (Int) Performer (Singer) Advanced Skills Speak Language (Hive Dialect) (Int) Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int) Gear Flail Las Pistol Charge Pack Feral Plate Aquila Necklace Chaplet Ecclesiasticus Vestments 4 candles Writing Kit The rule of Soroitas Ring of Sufferage (charm) Currency: 84 Weapons Melee Flail Class: Melee Damage: 1d10+2 Type: Impact Penetration: 0 Special Rules: Primitive, Flexible Ranged Las Pistol Class: Pistol Damage: 1d10+2 Type: Energy Penetration: 0 Range: 30m Rate of Fire: S/-/- Clip: 30 Reload: Full Special Rules: Reliable Armour Head: 6 Type: Primitive Body: 6 Type: Primitive Arms: 6 Type: Primitive Legs: 6 Type: Primitive Advancements Taken Dodge Ballistic Skill – Simple Perception – Simple Willpower - Simple XP to Spend: 200 Total XP Spent: 400 Character Born on the world Ben Sira, not that she even remembers the planet, let alone carries any traits or sympathies from her home world. While she was still a baby her parents, Imperial loyalists, were murdered by rebelling fanatics. Nayik was found by Imperial Guardsmen and given over to the Schola Progenium. It was there she grew up, learned of the Adeptas Sororitas and found her fulfilling love for the Emperor. Nayik sought enlightement by advancing herself: mind, body and spirit, instead of trying to gain specific skills. She learned the way the Sisters of Battle go about things and had it burned into her very being that there was no other way to do anything right. The Adeptas Sororitas picked Nayik out of the Schola Progenium and she began her training. The life of a Sister of Battle is harsh and the options to turn back are many but Nayik was one of the few who stayed it all to become a Novice and begin her trials. After completing simple trials, taking the Oath of Adherence and accepting the Ring of Suffrage she has been sent on her final trial, real field experience as an Inquisitorial Acolyte. Her last mission ended abruptely when a horde of religous fantactics killed the Prime. Nayik while the first to fire on the heretics but they were many and she was seperated from her squad. Once the smoke had cleared Nayik discovered she had come out of the firefight with much more favor from the Emperor then her teammates who had all been killed or gone missing. Alone Nayik had no leads and the cult seemed to have lost enough members in the street that day to go into deep hiding. Nayik knew her mission there was not complete but she had no means of moving forward. She found her way back to the Inquisition when an assassin tried to seduce her and after beating him in hand-to-hand combat he agreed to offer her transport with his Acolytes in exchange that she never tell anyone she beat him and she stop standing on his banana.